What He Sees
by JessiePie6
Summary: He found new travelers and not the nonsensical step siblings of witches. They were new people, new to this planet. He would watch them for now and if he saw fit, he would make him self known.


**_I've had this on my drive for about two months and I only remembered it due to the fact that part of my mythology notes are on it and oddly enough it had to do with vampires and i needed it for finals... well once I rewatch season two I'll up date with a second chapter._**

* * *

He found new travelers and not the nonsensical step siblings of witches. They were new people, new to this planet. He would watch them for now and if he saw fit, he would make him self known.

He watched them depart, from what he thought was to tiny of a ship, he heard rumors of people in space and he thought it was a possibility but he originally knew not to give his hopes up.

What ever the hell you want, not the best motto to go by. His brother once tried that, actually he thinks all his siblings have. It always ended in death. It always ended with chaos and essentially wars of sort.

The more he watched them, the more he now noticed they were children. _Why were children sent down here with out adults? Were they all that were left? Or maybe…_

They haven't noticed it but he has, there was a native watching them, hell there was a whole army essentially watching them. _So they did pick up on the new comers_.

While he watches them he notices the metallic bands they wear, maybe his theory was right… maybe it wasn't. The one who kind of took control is trying to get them all to take them off _, they mean something_.

The fog was something new for them and then they lost one of there own by a little girl. The girl killed someone in cold blood because of, of an unjustified cause. The boy had nothing to do with her parents death. But the girl thought it was an end to a mean.

He listens to two females in the woods… he's not a stalker he swears. That's when he finds out there are others up there, in space. Apparently Her mother was responsible for her fathers death… Oh drama, how much he did not miss it. She took off her metallic band that day.

He had, no has nothing to do. He watches these kids because the grounders get antsy when he is around them and the mountain men well, there another story. He wasn't even sure if his family was alive, they probably were but it meant nothing if they were separate from him… He missed his family.

He sees a light from the sky. He know what it means and so do the teenagers. He needs to compel one of them to tell him their story one day. He's curious about that light but he'd let the kids work it out. He's only there because he's curious, he has to remember that.

Apparently the light was another person. She goes by a bird and he's intrigued. He now wants to know the whole story but he likes a little mystery. Their people though are killing three hundred others because of oxygen. He now has part of their story.

He sees three hundred or so lights that night. His head bows to those who are lost.

Those lost is the boys, who claims to be their leader, fault.

They face the grounders for the boys' sister. They take a few casualties but they get a grounder and communication to their home. There's a storm coming, even he needs to find shelter. He needs to head home for a bit.

When he returns the boy and the girl make a pact to lead together.

There celebrating something, he's amazed. Its been years since anyone has celebrated anything. He's tempted to join in but he is not his brother, it's not his place and he doesn't want to deal with pesky bullets in him.

They've started a war.

The War was with grounders and he knew how this would end. The kids would see their demise. They didn't have the man power or any type of combat or anything… they would lose this fight. They were just too weak.

They held out longer then he thought they would, He will admit they were resourceful. They easily took out the mini army that was sent to attack them. But then again they didn't see the mountain men coming. He couldn't do anything about the mountain men, he refused to, on the fact that they would be able to defeat him.

He probably wouldn't see those kids again… But the others that came down, maybe, maybe they survived the crash, but maybe they didn't. All he could do for now was watch. He was still unsure if he should make himself known.

He knew the kids were separated from the others. He wasn't going to risk going into the mountain. But he did follow a group of adults that had come down after they set up their camp. They were able to set up a magnificent camp. And he never uses magnificent lightly. The camp was usage of their ship? It was clear who was in charge. It was another dark haired man and what seemed to be the adult version of the blonde teenager.

He had no clue who the dark haired man was, the adult was kinda a dick but then the female seemed to settle him down or was he doing that for her. They could lead, only if they worked together, now where had he seen this before…


End file.
